Suka Kamu
by LuthCi
Summary: "Berikan cokelat ini pada orang yang kamu suka, Ino-chan." ...untuk hari ini, aku suka kamu. - FOR SIVE  ShikaIno Valentine Event


_**Special for SIVE**_

_**(ShikaIno Valentine Event)**_

_**.**_

**Disclaimer****: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Warning****: **OOC, chibi, AT, fluffy, ficlet

**Anonymous review:**enabled

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Suka Kamu**

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

**

* * *

**

Seorang gadis berumur enam tahun dengan rambut pirang yang terkuncir tinggi terlihat berlari dengan tergesa. Sesekali ia tersandung bebatuan kecil—namun untungnya tidak sampai terjatuh. Sebuah kotak yang terbungkus kertas merah jambu tergenggam di tangannya.

Ia tetap berlari walaupun kakinya terasa pegal setengah mati. Astaga, jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, namun rambut dan wajahnya _terhias _peluh yang membanjiri.

"Gerbang!" teriaknya saat terlihat sebuah gerbang bercat biru di hadapan. Dengan kotak merah jambu di genggaman, ia mempercepat langkahnya ke tempat tujuan. Ia masih ingat persis ucapan ibunya menit tadi.

_"Berikan cokelat ini pada orang yang kamu suka__, Ino-chan."_

Hari memakan cokelat untuk para lelaki adalah definisi dari Hari Valentine yang dapat disimpulkannya kini.

Begitu sampai tujuan, ia melangkah dengan lemas ke bangku taman. Lututnya benar-benar harus diistira—"SASUKE-KUUUN!"—oke. Acara istirahatnya gagal saat ia mendengar teriakan nama seseorang yang ia su—**ralat**—yang seluruh gadis sukai. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke arah kerumunan di mana bocah lelaki yang ia sukai berada.

Begitu sampai ke dekat kerumunan yang _padat_, ia terpana seketika sembari mengutuk gurunya yang mengadakan acara aneh seperti ini. _Harusnya yang diwajibkan datang ke taman hanya aku dan Sasuke-kun! Mengapa gadis-gadis lain juga diwajibkan, sih?_—runtuknya dalam hati. Ah, apa ia benar-benar berharap gurunya pilih kasih, huh?

Begitu selesai menggumamkan nada kekesalan dalam hati, gadis tersebut segera menerobos kerumunan gadis-gadis yang—menurutnya—tidak lebih cantik dari dirinya.

Butuh waktu satu menit untuknya menerobos kerumunan. Telinganya terasa bising oleh teriakan para gadis yang memuja-muja bocah incaran dengan segala cara. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya bahkan terasa perih karena _tidak sengaja _tercakar oleh para penggemar bocah idaman saat menerobos kerumunan. Dengan peluh yang membanjiri dirinya kini, ia menarik lengan pria di hadapannya. "Sasuke-kun, cokelat ini untuk kamu."

Anak lelaki yang dipanggil hanya menatap gadis itu malas. "Aku tidak suka cokelat," ucapnya singkat yang lalu melangkah menjauh dengan kerumunan gadis mengekor.

_Terpana _dengan sifat dingin sang bocah incaran, gadis tersebut diam di tempat untuk beberapa detik. Setengah hatinya merasa senang karena sifat bocah incarannya begitu _cool_, namun setengahnya lagi merasa kesal bukan main karena telah ditolak.

Memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, gadis tersebut memutuskan untuk memberikan cokelatnya pada pria keren selanjutnya—Neji-kun. Tak perlu waktu lama untuknya mencari, karena pada detik setelahnya, terdengar teriakan "NEJI-KUUN!" dari seberang lapangan.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kerumunan lainnya masih dengan sekotak cokelat di genggaman. Lagi, gadis itu harus berusaha menerobos kerumunan gadis-gadis yang memejal melingkari sang idola. Kembali dengan berusaha selama satu menit, gadis itu berhasil menerobos kerumunan padat tersebut. Dengan mengabaikan desakan dari segala arah yang ia terima, ia pun berkata, "Neji-kun, cokelat ini untuk kamu."

Neji, sang bocah incaran, menolehkan wajahnya pada gadis pirang. "Aku sudah punya banyak. Paling nanti terbuang," ujarnya yang sukses melunturkan semangat si gadis pirang seketika.

Gadis itu menerobos kerumunan kembali untuk keluar dari segala desakan.

Segera setelah ia keluar dari kerumunan, ia terduduk karena lelah luar biasa yang melandanya. _Hari Valentine benar-benar__ hari yang __menyebalkan_—gerutunya dalam hati.

Rambut pirangnya kini acak tak karuan, wajahnya kini dibanjiri peluh yang terasa asin, lututnya pun terasa begitu lemas sampai-sampai terasa bisa mati seketika jika ia memaksakan dirinya berdiri.

_J__ika aku seorang puteri, pasti akan ada pangeran yang datang untuk aku yang menghalangi teriknya matahari dengan payung yang mahal demi diriku seperti di dongeng-dongeng_—khayalnya dalam hati. Matahari di pagi ini memang benar-benar bersemangat, terbukti dengan berubahnya warna segala hal di pandangan menjadi kekuningan. Kening gadis tersebut terasa tersengat oleh cahaya, belum lagi rambutnya yang bahkan terasa panas ketika disentuh.

Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang, ingin rasanya ia berteduh, namun lututnya terasa begitu lemas untuk sekedar berdiri dan menepi.

Di detik berikutnya setelah ia mengeluh, ia merasa teduh. Sontak ia mendongak, mencari asal dari keteduhan yang ia rasakan. "Sedang apa kamu, Ino?" tanya sang pemberi keteduhan, Shikamaru.

Gadis berambut pirang terpana sejenak melihat bocah yang kini menghalangi teriknya matahari dengan tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan pusing yang ia rasakan di keningnya mulai menghilang. Nyeri di lututnya pun kini terasa jauh lebih baikan—atau mungkin terlupakan.

Beberapa detik dalam keheningan, akhirnya sang gadis memutuskan untuk berdiri. Tanpa ditanya, sang gadis pirang menjelaskan apa yang pagi tadi dijelaskan ibunya. "Kata ibu, cokelat hari ini harus dikasih ke orang yang aku suka."

Shikamaru menatap gadis itu heran, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari penjelasan gadis itu. "Lalu, karena telah menjadi pangeran walaupun kamu bukan pangeran," Ino menarik tangan kanan Shikamaru yang sebelumnya berada di saku, lalu menaruh cokelat berkotak merah jambu pada telapaknya, selanjutnya gadis tersebut menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, "ini untuk kamu, Shika. Untuk hari ini, aku suka kamu." Setelah kalimat tersebut sukses diucapkan dan sekotak cokelat sukses berpindah tangan, sang gadis berambut pirang segera berlari untuk pulang, sekaligus menyembunyikan rona merah jambu di kedua pipinya, meninggalkan sang bocah lelaki berdiri kebingungan.

Beberapa detik dalam diam, akhirnya sang bocah berhasil memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Memutuskan untuk berteduh, sang bocah lalu berjalan ke bawah pohon rindang, lalu membuka kotak yang tadi diberikan.

Meleleh. Cokelat yang kala tadi diberikan ternyata telah meleleh sehingga berbentuk tak beraturan.

"Bagaimana cara memakannya?" Bocah tersebut bertanya pada diri sendiri sembari menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk mencolek cokelat yang telah tak jelas bentuknya itu. Sembari mengemut telunjuknya yang tadi mencolek cokelat, Shikamaru menunduk sedalam-dalamnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah.

"Merepotkan," gumamnya perlahan.

Ah, entah ekspresi seperti apa yang akan mereka gunakan saat bertemu esok pagi.

.

_.__..untuk hari ini, aku suka kamu._

.

.

**Tamat.**

Jeng jeng. Gejeee haha-_-

Hopeless banget dah ini fict. Maaf ya kalo jelek, maklum, saya anak baru. *gelundungan* *ngeles*

_L__ONG LIVE, SHIKAINO!_

**M****ind to review? ***kedipkedip


End file.
